


Antonov's Champion

by BARALAIKA



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Unhinged jaw, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Compilation: Iori Yagami and his team win Antonov's revival of the King of Fighters tournament. A guy as big as him has to have a massive dick, right? If there's one thing Iori Yagami can't resist, it's a huge dick.





	1. Dilemma

Maybe Iori could get used to being Antonov’s boy toy champion.  
  
Not  _just_ because his ass is so loose that nobody else could fuck it, no! Rather… he’s not used to being treated nicely, or being listened to. And he’s not used to being made to seem small, either. He likes it, though.  
  
He loves how Antonov’s bear-like hand slaps him on the ass, how one finger creeping down his crack and into his hole feels like a cock on its own…  
  
And he’d never have to want for anything.  
  
It’s just a matter of time before Antonov finds out what a terrible person he is, though.


	2. First Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED →
> 
> Antonov giving Iori Yagami a ride of a lifetime, fucking the poor boy's ass until he can't see straight no more

“Ha! Only a  _true_ champion could take a cock like mine!”  
  
Everything was blurry, the world surging and rolling with Iori’s head as the biggest hands he’d ever seen in his life wrapped around his arms to keep him upright enough to plough. His jaw hung slack and he was sure he was drooling, but it didn’t really seem to matter to him. If he’d thought he had a big cock, it was a matchstick next to Antonov’s beast, dwarfed completely and suddenly so pathetic. In fact, Iori wasn’t a small man in  _any_ meaning of the word.  
  
Antonov was simply  _colossal_.  
  
Iori vaguely remembered screaming as he’d squeezed the round, blunt head into his well-used asshole, but even a loosened whore couldn’t have prepared for the sheer brute size. He was stretched so impossibly tight! His ass burned something fierce, his muscular cheeks forced apart and his narrow, tight stomach showing a bulge.  
  
“Such a good boy! You’re really made of the right stuff, huh?” Antonov praised him, but Iori was struggling to focus. It was only made worse when he started to move. “Here we go!”  
  
“No!  _Wait–_!!”  
  
Antonov had already started pulling out, but he stopped the moment he heard Iori scream.  
  
“Eh!? Are you okay? I’m not hurting you, am I??”  
  
Iori was panting for breath, but managed to shake his head enough. He swallowed, raised his head and started to wind his hips forwards. Antonov grinned and drew back until his cock came free with a great, wet  _slop_ and left Iori’s asshole completely yawning open, intestines starting to peep out, twitching and beautiful and completely fuckable. Antonov lined back up and pressed in much easier this time; he chuckled low as Iori’s cunt managed a fuck-fart around his ridiculous cock, accompanied by a groan from the man himself. He started to rock back and forth, getting them moving and delving deeper into Iori’s guts each time… and fuck, it was good.  
  
Before they knew it, they were rutting. Iori let it happen, his prostate crushed and milked perfectly until he came with a wail! His mind melted into a joyous mush, a vapid grin sliding across his face as Antonov kept plugging away at his seemingly-bottomless asshole, digging deeper and deeper until he was balls-deep. Iori could feel it in his stomach, showing from the outside, but he was still going, still jabbing his prostate, keeping the youth in an orgasmic haze.  
  
He whimpered his way through orgasm two and the third was dry, his eyes rolled back in his head and his tongue lolled from his mouth. There was only bliss, utter, ecstatic bliss left in Iori’s mind as Antonov drove forwards one last time and pulled him back taut to show just how much his belly was going to bloat. And bloat it did. Antonov’s bull balls pumped shot after shot of potent breeder’s cum deep into Iori, enough for his stomach to round. Iori wailed and almost gagged and as Antonov pulled out, he just kept coming and coming.  
  
When Antonov let go of Iori’s arms, he flopped to the floor bonelessly, mindlessly, and leaked spunk.  
  
“Oop! Sorry, lad! I’ve gotcha!”  
  
Maybe it’s best not to drop your champions, eh?

 


	3. Riot of the Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED →
> 
> So, from what I can tell, Iori can enter a Blood Riot mode where he is pretty much axe crazy. So, what about Antonov fucking Iori out of a Blood Riot mode? Can't murder people if you're too full of dick to even think

Yes! It’s a bit more than axe crazy, more… completely devoid of all rational, human thought. He becomes a true monster, robbed of the last shreds of his mind that kept it down. Faster, stronger, all teeth and claws and screaming… and Antonov knows  _just_ how to deal with it.  
  
He’s so much bigger than Iori so he uses it to his advantage; he wraps his massive hands around the writhing, screeching youth’s biceps and forces his thumbs into his armpits. It keeps his hands out and away and with Iori’s back to Antonov’s front, those teeth aren’t a worry either.  
  
All that’s left is to break open Iori’s cunt.  
  
Penetration makes him bellow and thrash like he’s possessed, but Antonov supposes that he is, in a way. He pins him down onto the floor with his beefy chest and bounces off of Iori’s muscular ass as he tries to worm away, but the lad is hard and his heaving screams turn from anger into pure pleasure. They’re ear-shattering and piercing, but the rage melts away into satisfaction and he’s left wordlessly bellowing, cock crushed beneath them. He wheezes as Antonov pounds him stupid, crushing his prostate hard enough to shut him up.  
  
Needless to say, Iori is fucked into complete submission, until his screams become growls become huffs through his nose.  
  
Iori twitches and comes without a sound beneath the colossal man, muscles clinging to his imposing cock. He falls still and is seeded, overflowing in moments… and calm seeps through him.  
  
“Now, boy… when I let’cha go, you’re not gonna do anything stupid, are you?”  
  
“… n…  _nn.. o_ …”  
  
“Good lad.”

 


	4. Cock Sucking Level: Professional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED →
> 
> Iori tries his best to pleasure Antonov's dick with his mouth, but gets frustrated when he can't open his mouth wide enough. He's trying so hard and he wants it so bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iori unhinges his own jaw. Be careful if that squicks you.

“Nn… gghh..” Iori’s jaws strained around the impossible head of Antonov’s cock, but there was no use. He just couldn’t fit, no matter how hard he willed it. Eyes screwed shut and tongue lashing desperately, he did his best to blow him but it just wasn’t the same.  
  
“It’s okay, kid! Really! You don’t have to–!” Antonov was cut off by a throaty growl from Iori and he threw his hands up in surrender. “O-Okay! Whatever you want!”  
  
What he  _wanted_  was Antonov’s cock in his fucking throat. Iori had never come across a cock he couldn’t suck and it was pissing him off. Despite the delicious foreskin he could suckle at and the gapey, dribbly piss-slit that he could shallow-fuck with his tongue, it just didn’t  _matter_ unless there was dick meat wedged in his mouth. Maybe he should have just made do, but that wasn’t Iori’s way; he had no impulse control and there was no better gratification than that which was instant and exactly the way he wanted it to be.  
  
So he hooked his index fingers into his jaw.  
  
“You don’t have to do–”  
  
 _CRACK!_  
  
Iori’s jaw popped out of its socket and hung wider. Much better. Yet when he pushed himself back on the head, his skin wasn’t stretching far enough…  
  
His nail made quick work of that.  
  
Antonov watched in rapt horror as Iori nicked the corner of his mouth wider to accommodate the blunt, wide head of his prick and bled onto the deep, dark flesh of his cock. He almost felt faint… until wet heat wrapped around him and Iori’s lips sealed most of the way so that he could begin to suck. Vaguely, a warning about sticking his dick in crazy crossed his mind but it was quickly vanquished by the downright vulgar slurping and suckling that Iori made as he greedily face-fucked himself.  
  
Worth it. ❤︎


End file.
